This invention relates to new azulene derivatives, therapeutic compositions containing these derivatives and the method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, prostaglandins and thromboxane A.sub.2, derived from arachidonic acid, are thought to be important mediator of many various diseases such an cardiovascular diseases, inflammatories and etc. Two approaches, are considered to protect patient from the attack of these active mediators.
As the first approach, inhibitors of thromboxane synthetase which synthetizes thromboxane A.sub.2 in vivo, will be applied for remedies. In case thromboxane synthetase inhibitors are treated, Allan M. Lefer (Drugs of Today 21,283 291 (1985)) had reported that it is difficult to obtain enough lower plasma level of thromboxane inhibitors to exhibit the therapeutic effect. Fundamentally thromboxane inhibitors have the defect that could not inhibit prostagrandine endoperoxides considered another important mediator.
And as the second approach, the usefulness of thromboxane receptor antagonists are presently explored. These antagonists are classified into prostanoidal and non-prostanoidal antagonists. The later antagonists are known to resist metabolic inactivation as compared to the former antagonists and have no partial agonistic activities.